1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a magnetic trolley. More specifically, the present invention is a high-speed magnetic trolley.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trolleys may be utilized with a harness to travel along a zip line cable over an area. Many times a person on a zip line cable travelling over an area may go too fast and travel at dangerous speeds. There are trolleys utilizing speed control devices but none that utilizes an eddy current device that also may be used with other types of harnesses used in combination with a zip line cable. The friction trolley device utilizes the rider's weight to counterbalance against a brake pad on a zip line cable as a user travels downward.